


Turnabout is Fair Play

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: Angie Martinelli is the world's biggest flirt, but after she make Peggy suffer through the work day, all hot and bothered, Peggy decides to turn the tables on her.





	Turnabout is Fair Play

Angie Martinelli was the biggest flirt Peggy Carter had ever met. 

Even when they were only neighbors at the Griffith, Angie had deliberately done little things to get under Peggy’s skin, and the Italian woman had known exactly what she was doing. Things like meaningful glances over the breakfast table, sly secret smiles reserved only for Peggy and “accidentally” bumping against her when they climbed the stairs in the evening had strained Peggy’s considerable self-control. 

When they moved into Howard Stark’s mansion, Angie’s actions quickly became bolder, with Angie occasionally walking around in nothing but a towel when she’d pop into Peggy’s room to ask if she could borrow a bobby pin, droplets of water glistening on her bare shoulders. It’d taken everything Peggy had to not yank the towel away and say to hell with propriety. 

But now that they had finally acknowledged the thing between them, Angie took perverse pleasure in flirting and teasing Peggy until she would finally crack and resort to pushing Angie up against a wall with passionate kisses. Not too long after that, Peggy would grab Angie, roll her beneath her on the couch and have her way with her. 

After each incident, Angie would sigh and giggle, “I love how forceful you get when you’re all hot and bothered.”   
Peggy, happily ensconced in Angie’s arms and coming down from her post-coital bliss would lazily murmur and call her a flirt or tease. 

But this latest incident had been the worst. Angie got Peggy all wound up shortly before she had to leave for the office, and Peggy was forced to go throughout her day with thoughts of her lover’s mouth against her breast while her fingers worked in and out of her at a feverish pace. She’d been on edge all day long. 

When Angie finally returned home after a double shift, Peggy had pushed her up against the wall, hand hiking up the hem of Angie’s uniform even while her other hand slid the cotton panties to the side and immediately buried her fingers inside her lover’s warmth. Angie’s hands had clenched down hard on Peggy’s shoulders and she rode her fingers until she came apart and sagged against the wall. 

That evening had been quite pleasurable, and Angie ensured Peggy enjoyed herself as much as she did, but ever since then, Peggy felt turn about was fair play, and she silently began to plot her sweet revenge.

That was why Peggy currently found herself standing outside the L&L door forty minutes before Angie got off her shift, wearing the navy blue dress Angie had practically peeled off her the last time she’d worn it. Hoping for a repeat performance, Peggy squared her shoulders and walked through the revolving door. She immediately received a look of surprise when Angie registered her presence and, a moment later, her girlfriend was at the booth, pad in hand and surprise etched on her lovely features. 

"Peggy, what are you doing here?” Angie asked. “Something the matter?"

"Not at all, darling. I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd pop in for a cup of coffee.”

"This late at night?” Angie questioned. “You need to stay awake?” Her face fell. “Oh geez, did you called into the office?”

Peggy shook her head. "No.”

Angie looked confused. “Then why the coffee?”

“A girl can’t pop in for a cup of coffee?”?

“No, of course you can,” Angie replied. “It’s just… I wasn't expecting you.” She narrowed her eyes in concern. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Everything's fine,” Peggy assured her, delighting in her girlfriend’s apparent confusion. 

"If you say so,” Angie said unconvinced. “Let me get you a fresh pot." She shot Peggy one last look before retreating to the kitchen.

When Angie returned a few minutes later, Peggy flashed her a blinding smile. "How was your day?"

"It was good, I guess,” Angie shrugged. “Not a lot of customers, but not much I can do about that.”

“I could always send some of the men from the office your way,” Peggy offered. 

Angie scowled. “You won’t if you want to stay on my good side.”

Peggy laughed out loud at that. “Fair enough.” She took a bite a pie and chewed it thoughtfully for a moment. “Are you coming straight home after this?” 

Angie frowned. “I’d planned on it. Why? You have plans?”

"Possibly." Her eyes trailed the length of Angie’s form, boldly pausing at her posterior.

Angie blushed despite herself. Peggy casually unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, allowing Angie a generous view of her pale collarbone. When Angie realized she was staring in the middle of the diner, she flushed. “Um… are you hungry? Can I get you something besides the coffee?”

Peggy smirked. "I'm actually famished."

Angie seemed relieved at that, and pulled out her notepad. “Great! What can I get you?"

"I think I'd like a little Italian."

Angie's eyes grew wide. "Peggy!" she hissed before furtively looking around. "What the heck’s gotten into you?"

"Nothing,” she drawled before arching a perfect eyebrow. “Yet."

The pencil dropped from Angie’s hand, and she hurriedly bent down to pick it up. As she straightened, Peggy took Angie’s wrist and discretely stroked her thumb against the soft skin there, eliciting a shiver from her. 

Peggy chuckled and gave Angie a challenging stare. _It appears it’s a little different when the shoe is on the other foot,_ she thought to herself. 

Obviously recovering her wits, Angie opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the cook hollered from the kitchen. "Angie, go make sure everything is locked up and stocked for the night back there. We're closing soon."

“Sure thing, Abe,” Angie called back. She gave Peggy a piercing look - one that Peggy had come to know as “we’ll talk more about this later” before moving toward the door and disappearing down the hall. A moment later, Peggy heard the door to the supply room open. 

She waited a few minutes before casually slipping out of her booth and quietly making her way to the open door. She closed the door and stepped up behind Angie. 

"Well, hello there."

Angie shrieked and whirled around. "English! What the hell are you doing back here? Do you want to get me fired?"

Peggy smiled. "Of course not. I merely got lost looking for the bathroom."

“Pull the other one,” Angie scowled. "Seriously, Peggy, I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but you're starting to worry me."

"Nothing’s gotten in to me darling, just a little harmless flirting. You seem to enjoy it so much that I thought I'd try my hand at it."

Angie jabbed a finger against Peggy’s chest. "Well, I don't like it. Stop. It's not like you, and it's awkward."

Peggy caught the finger and laughed, "I'm sorry, darling. I'll try to behave."

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

"Okay then." She nodded to the shelf. "I have to count these."

"Then by all means, count them.”

“No funny business,” Angie warned.

Peggy held up her hands in surrender. “No funny business.”

Angie gave Peggy a searching look before turning around and beginning her counts. 

True to her word, Peggy watched while Angie counted and kept her hands to herself. However, when the waitress leaned up to check on something on the top shelf, causing her skirt to inch up higher and expose lovely stocking-clad thighs, Peggy decided breaking one little promise couldn’t hurt. Gliding forward, she snaked an arm around Angie's waist, while laying her warm palm against the back of Angie's almost-bare thigh. 

Angie jumped, but Peggy's lips descended on Angie's neck, and she instantly melted into her embrace. 

"English," she sighed.

Peggy's hand caressed Angie's thigh and earned her a soft gasp. 

"Peggy," she murmured. "Not here."

“Darling, I wasn't joking. I was serious when I said I was trying my hand at this flirting."

Angie whimpered. "I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore. but we have to…” Another caress. “Oh God, we have to stop."

Peggy reached up and pulled Angie’s collar aside until she could bite down on her collarbone and was rewarded with a low moan.

"Now, now, darling we can't have anyone hearing us,” Peggy admonished, capturing Angie’s lips in a kiss.

As Angie’s hands came up to clutch as Peggy’s shoulders, Peggy took the opportunity to slide her own hand under the hem of Angie's uniform until her palm closed over the soft fabric that was already hot and wet from Angie’s excitement. She flicked her thumb over the top of them, earning another moan from Angie and smiled when Angie’s fingers dug more tightly into her shoulders. 

Peggy gave the damp fabric a few more caresses before slowly sliding her hand away and stepping back from Angie quickly leaned her against the rack and took several shuddering breaths. 

"Jesus, Pegs."

Peggy adjusted Angie's collar and skirt before stepping away with a Cheshire cat smile. 

"I suppose I should leave you to your counting."

Angie's blue eyes widened. "You can't get a gal all worked up like that and just walk away."

Peggy smirked. "Ah, but turnabout is fair play, darling. If you'll recall last Tuesday morning."

Angie's eyes slid shut in remembrance, and she groaned. "Shit."

Peggy chuckled. "I'll see you at the house?" 

Angie gave her a heated stare. "You'd better believe you'll be seeing me at the house. In fact, you'd better be waiting for me with nothing on when I walk through the door.” She paused. “On second thought, if you're not waiting for me naked beneath the sheets, we're gonna' have words, English."

Peggy genuinely laughed. "Understood, darling." She leaned forward and have Angie a lingering kiss. When she pulled away, she winked. “I’ll make sure you get your tip later.”


End file.
